Guerreros de Aura
by Eruko01
Summary: Se aproxima una segunda invasión al planeta y gracias a la primera, nuestro mundo se prepara para lo que ha de acontecer; Bestias,elementos, maquinas y humanos se unen para entrenar y fortalecer a la tierra para la inevitable guerra.


_**Editor:**_ Este es el primer libro que escribo desde hace mucho rato ya que tenia otra cuenta antes y la cerré por motivos personales. Ahora vuelvo a escribir en honor a una amiga que está desaparecida y ella también escribía en esta pagina. espero que lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

Profesor: Poder, el humano siempre ha querido obtener más poder por sobre los demás, en todo el mundo, su división de poder dividía el fuerte del débil Ahora ¿Qué tipos de poderes podemos encontrar?

Alumno A: Desde poder físico hasta poder religioso, el poder conlleva a ser más capaz que otro en cualquier circunstancia que se establezca.

Profesor: ¡Bien! , todos pensábamos que este mundo seguiría su curso como había sido siempre, pero el mundo…. No, el universo, cambio drásticamente en un día con la guerra corta. Una triple invasión azoto la tierra, y con solo cerca de 48 horas de sangrienta batallas, el mundo sufrió grandes daños. Un tercio de la población mundial perdió la vida en esa guerra. Y los que nos invadieron fueron tres especies diferentes de tres lugares diferentes, Uno. (Apuntando específicamente a un alumno)

Alumno B: Bestias espirituales; Son animales e nuestro planeta que de una forma aun sin explicar, recibieron poderes espirituales que les otorgaron 3 tipos de habilidades diferentes, todas distintas a las otras.

Profesor: Muy bien, además de poder pelear por ellos mismos, más tarde pudimos encontrar la manera en que los humanos puedan intervenir y las tres habilidades aumentaros sus poderes más una habilidad nueva. ¿Dos? (señalando a otro alumno específicamente)

Alumno C: Elementos; Son seres de tipo humanoides provenientes de otra dimensión, exageradamente superiores a los humanos por el simple hecho de poder crear y controlar cualquier elemento que se conoce. [Aunque solamente pueden un solo elemento (susurro)]

Profesor: Es correcto, y nuevamente se integran los humanos, siendo nosotros los que podemos recibir poderes de ellos amplificándolos cerca de un 40 %, además de poder soportar más de un elemento de los 6 básicos, combinándolos y creando un nuevo elemento o uno sub-creando naciendo un poder a base de ese mismo poder… ¿Y tres?

Alumno D: [Que molestia (diciéndolo entre dientes)]. Ex – Maquinas; seres de otro planeta que llegaron a nuestro mundo buscando un lugar donde vivir ya que el de ellos fue invadido, estos sujetos ciborg, también "TIPO HUMANIDES" son ingenieros perfectos, capaces de crear equipos y armas de cuerpo a cuerpo con una gran capacidad destructiva.

Profesor: Muy completo para ser alguien que no quería decir algo, (alumno D se avergüenza). Efectivamente, son alienígenas que al ser expulsados de su planeta encontraron este para vivir. Sus armas no son de fuego y aun así, pueden destruir un edificio si se lo propone, solo un ciborg equipado. Ahora ¿Cómo y porque se detuvo la guerra?

Alumno A: Al momento de que la invasión llegara, los portales dimensionales se abrieran y la energía espiritual se esparcieran simultáneamente en el mundo, hubo la guerra corta, llamada así, por la duración de dos días aproximadamente. Después de ello, ocurrió un desenlace conocido como "El Milagro". Ya que las cuatro razas no sabían lo que pasaba, se batieron a pelear para poder vivir, excepto un niño, este chico dijo que vio a su mascota transformarse en animal grande y fuerte. Este animal salvo la vida del pequeño en una situación y cuando la bestia estaba en peligro, el niño se interpuso para protegerlo. Un soldado estaba apuntando al animal herido siendo el chico que enfrentaba a su propia raza, inmediatamente, los elementales y los ex – maquinas volvieron a su estado natural, al ver que un pequeño se arriesgaba a perder su vida para salvar a otro que no era su igual, bajaron sus armas los humanos y se retiraron todos a donde ellos pensaron que era seguro.

Profesor: Del acto conocido como milagro, dos semanas después, líderes de cada raza asistieron a una reunión para tratar de hablar sobre lo sucedido. Al juntar toda la información de los cuatro bandos, se percataron que los unían una misma causa o mejor dicho, "Un Mismo Enemigo". Los elementales estaban buscando la causa del por qué se estaban cerrando portales de la misma dimensión, y era que los mismos seres que invadieron a los ex – maquinas, eran los que estaban destruyendo los portales y, ya que los animales percataron el peligro que se avecina recibieron sus poderes para proteger la tierra. Un mes después se formó nuestra alianza universal… ¿Quién me dice lo que paso sobre cada raza de la alianza?

Alumno D: Cinco meses desde la formación de la alianza, se crearon escuela para soldados, en donde científicos descubrieron el hecho de que los humanos eran amplificadores de los poderes de cada raza invasora, así que, los soldados tenían el objetivo de entrenar los poderes otorgados los demás, pero tuvieron muchas complicaciones; las armas gastabas las energías de las personas que los ocupaban, los poderes que podían usar solo tenían un tiempo de cinco minutos como máximo para mantener las habilidades activadas, hasta que ocurrió el segundo inesperado milagro, pero este fue conocido como "La revelación"…

El profesor extiende su mano mostrando su palma al alumno para hacer referencia de que dejara de hablar, posterior mente señala a otro estudiante y con su otro brazo cruzando su estómago, con un solo gesto le indica que continúe con lo que sigue en la historia, volviendo su mano a la boca, manifestando una cara de pensante y de intrigado a la vez.

Alumno B: Los científicos de las escuelas estaban sin respuesta alguna del hecho que los humanos se agotaban demasiado rápido, pero habían diferencias de que unas personas duraban más tiempo que otros y nuevamente gracias a un niño se solucionó lo que los hombres no pudieron solucionar. El pequeño tomo sin la vigilancia de nadie, unas botas de agilidad para sentirse un héroe, según lo que dijo des pues que lo atraparan, pero al percatarse de todo el tiempo que se demoraron en atraparlo, supieron que los niños tenían la clave del uso de los poderes de la alianza.

Nuevamente el profesor hace callar al alumno con solo un gesto y mirando al estudiante que faltaba por hablar, le hiso terminar el relato haciéndole una pregunta. De cuál había sido la última complicación del entrenar los poderes.

Alumno C: Miedo, Los niños tenían miedo de pelear y lastimarse unos entre otros, así que no podrían soportar el peso de una guerra, si siquiera se podía medir el máximo de las capacidades de los pequeños, menos tendrían el coraje de ubicarse en las primeras filas. Es por eso que buscaron el por qué los niños podían controlar mejor las habilidades y se encontraron detalles que conectaban a las cualidades de los niños, "Las Pureza" todo lo que dañaba la pureza de un niño lo hacían más débiles con los poderes de la alianza mientras más puros, más fuertes.

Profesor: Es por eso que buscamos a jóvenes con características de pureza. Su fuerza es medible solo para catalogar, separándolos por colores según su "Aura" y sus habilidades se verán compatibles según esta también. Por esto, como su profesor, les deseo suerte en este año académico, siendo ustedes la segunda generación de guerreros, solo me queda decirles que espero mucho de ustedes "Almas Blancas", den el todo y titúlense como los siguientes AURA WARRIORS.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Editor:**_ Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, es solo el comienzo y esta historia sera mas o menos larga. esperen los con ansias y comenten para saber lo que , quiero dejar en claro que esta historia no es que sea de algún anime, tal vez se parezca a algunas pero la historia es completamente mía. he visto muchas películas, series, anime y tengo mucha "información"(digamos lo así) para crear historias. así que es innovadora y quería colocarla en este lugar, ya que Fanfic es una pagina que amaba mi amiga.


End file.
